User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP37
ELLO ALLIE HERE!!!! I just started my Peddie story called... DRUM ROLL PLEASE.... "You Belong With Me"! I didn't post it in the Peddie fanfctions yet though. Now enjoy episode 37!!! HOUSE OF WHY SETH - YES! YES! You fools thought you could beat me! But who failed, you did! *laughs* Now, excuse me, I have a world to rule! *disappears* *SKY TURNS NORMAL* EDDIE - It's over. Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Mara.. They're all gone. Forever. KT - But I don't get it. Why didn't the sword work? ALFIE - Maybe you used it wrong.. Maybe... You're not the one who's supposed to kill Seth? EDDIE - Then who is supposed to kill him? ALFIE - I..I don't know. KT - Let's get back to the house. Trudy must be worried. EDDIE - You guys go. I want to stay here. KT - Eddie.. EDDIE - I said leave me! *EDDIE'S DREAM* EDDIE - Who has to kill Seth? ? - The only one who can kill Seth, needs to be chosen by Seth's brother, Usiri. EDDIE - And who did he choose? ? - The new American boy. *END OF DREAM* Author's note - GET READY TO GET SHOCKED!!! EDDIE - Austin? *ANUBIS HOUSE* TRUDY - I absolutely loved your performance, kids. But where are Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Nina, Fabian and Mara? What's going on here? KT - They are... At school. Finishing their.. Science project.. You know.. For Mr Sweet... TRUDY - Oh! Well, in that case, alright. EDDIE - *walks in* Umm.. KT, Alfie, can we talk? KT - Sure. *EDDIE'S ROOM* KT - What's wrong? EDDIE - i found out who has to kill Seth! ALFIE - Who? EDDIE - Austin! KT - Austin? Why? EDDIE - I had a dream. Someone told me that the one that has to kill Seth, needs to be chosen by Usiri. Then, it told me that it's Austin, that's alll I know. KT - OK, then let's get Austin. ALFIE - I don't think he will believe that a 1000 year old god came to life and has a very starnge dream to rule the world. I mean, I wouldn't. EDDIE - You know, I know that it's strange, but.. Alfie I agree with you. For the first time of my life! ALFIE - Yes! EDDIE - And it might be the last time too. ALFIE - Oh.. KT - Let's focus here, OK? *FOREST* VICTOR - What now, sir? You have the power now. SETH - Yes.. But I have some personal things to take care of. VICTOR - Like what? SETH - OH, you'll see, my friend, you'll see. *AUSTIN'S ROOM, AUSTIN'S DREAM* SETH - Help me! Bring me the Osirian! AUSTIN - What? Who's the Osirian? SETH - You must figure out! AUSTIN - How? SETH - Ugh.. The Osirian is the boy that was the lead on your stincken play. AUSTIN - ...Eddie? HOW WAS IT? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts